Insurgent
by Nostalgicmiss
Summary: Bella was initiated into the Volturi gang when she was eight. The only way to escape is death . . . or so she thinks. Caught up in a gang war, love and hope come in an exclusive package. Entry in For the love of Jasper contest. AH, AU, OOC.


"**For the Love of Jasper" One-Shot Contest **

**Title: Insurgent  
**

**Pen name: Nostalgicmiss**

**Existing work: N/A**

**Primary Players:Jasper/Bella**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I do play with the Characters  
**

**To see other entries in the "For the Love of Jasper" contest, please visit the C2:  
www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/For_the_Love_of_Jasper_Contest/72564/**

* * *

**Insurgent**

Assimilation just part of the pleasure when joining a new strain of an underground battle. You choose your side and try and blend in the best you can. The streets were our battlefield, death was the ultimate sacrifice, but you stayed loyal and you didn't fuck around.

My parents tried the best they could to get me out of this mess, but little did they know it was everywhere. Unless they were willing to move to bum-fuck Iowa, I couldn't escape. I didn't have the heart to tell them that though. They loved me, and only wanted what was best for me. Things had gotten too serious, I simply needed a new change of scenery.

I had joined the Volturi street gang when I was 8. I had been invited to my friend Jessica's house and introduced to her older brothers. They were all in a gang and I thought it was the coolest thing ever. So after a little prodding from me, they initiated with a blood bond. Our motto Nex est solus subterlabor, or death is the only escape was something we were taught to live by.

They weren't playing around with that shit either. I had seen some friends die because they had decided they had 'grown out of it', you didn't grow out of this shit. You lived it, breathed it, ate it. You fuck up you die, you leave you die, one way in one way out. The biggest mistake of my life.

So the move from Phoenix to Seattle did nothing but put me slap bang in the middle of a power struggle. I didn't go looking for the Seattle Volturi, but it was only a matter of time before they came looking for me. Being that I had been a part of this for ten years, I ranked highly. They knew I was coming.

My poor mother was afraid to let me out of the house, but I couldn't sit in my room and live off of them for the rest of my life, I was too fucking self sufficient for that shit. So I went roaming the streets the first opportunity I got. If I could have escaped I would have, ten years and I was tired of this shit, but putting off the inevitable was just stupid, questions would be asked, and I wouldn't have answers.

It was easy to know where I was going, our standard calling card was a cross hair with a X or O in opposite corners and a small V in the center. It was also easy to spot other calling cards which was a sure sign of when to get the hell out of dodge. It just so fucking happens my parents decided to move us slap bang into the middle of Monterrey Angels turf. Fucking great.

No wonder no one came looking for me. If they were to step over the boundaries, there would a full out war. This was fucking perfect, and I meant that sarcastically and honestly. I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. The invisible lines were keeping me safe from the Volturi, but I was in imminent danger from the MA.

I was wondering enemy turf, alone, but at least I was an unknown to them, for now.

I wandered aimlessly everyday, wondering when I would finally pass in to an area that would have that familiarity about it. when the signs would become labels and I would be surrounded by people willing to protect me. I was beginning to wonder if it was worth it. I took a corner into a small alley and headed down it annoyed to all hell. My eyes were still scanning walls for the familiar graffiti that would tell me I was at least headed in the right direction.

The ally only seemed to get deeper though, the walls got higher, the shadows deeper. Fucking great Bella! Way to fucking corner yourself dumbass. I almost laughed at myself at the use of my name. I had been spending entirely too much time with my parents. Even my inner monologue was picking up their nickname for me.

Footsteps echoed around the alley and my heart took off in my chest. This was never a good sign.

"Hey you!" My blood froze in my veins as I ran my finger down the shape of the switchblade knife I had in my pocket. It had been so long since I had to fight, the adrenaline ate through my body like a drug, infiltrating my heart and making it hammer in my chest.

Thank fuck I was a girl. My tattoo was placed neatly on my inner thigh. On my way up the ranks, I ran reconnaissance missions, they didn't want me to have a mark where it would be discovered. Angela and I had been smart about that. We never put ourselves in too much danger, but still fulfilled our tasks.

"Careful where you walk sweetheart, you never know who's lurking in the shadows."

"Did it ever occur to you that I could be that danger asshole?" I asked cockily, turning on my heel to face the most amazing looking guy I had ever seen. My aggression fizzed at the sight of him. He was nothing like I had expected. His blond shaggy hair fell into his eyes as he casually strolled towards me, only stopping when he was ten feet from me. Closer, I could see his face held the battle wounds. Small puckered lines covered his handsome face, but only seemed to enhance his look rather than deter from it.

Under his leather jacket, his black t-shirt clung to the muscles across his chest, the defined shape of his pecs and abs ever evident as my eyes moved further down. His black pants had a wallet chain hanging down the side. On his wrist, the golden bandanna. Fuck me he was MA. Disappointment ran through me as I finished on the doc martens he was wearing on his feet.

Fuck him and his perfection.

I was instantly glad that I had kept my red bandanna at home until I found where I was going. This could have turned out pretty nasty.

The guy stood next to him snorted, he was short, with dark greasy hair, no particular build to him at all. "Jesus, Jack, talk about an eye fucking."

"Shut the fuck up, Eric," Jack said, pulling a cigarette from his inside pocket, and lighting it slowly. His tall lean frame leaned against the wall as he gave me the same appraisal. I was momentarily distracted by the blue as they traveled down and up again with an appreciative smirk.

"So who the fuck are you?" Eric said again, trying to exude the same level of cool his friend seemed to have. He was way off base with that too. His eager eyes screamed newbie, but I knew from experience his eagerness could be dangerous. I did what I did best and lied. Or a variation of the truth at least.

"Bella, who the fuck are you?" That was what my parents called me. Everyone else knew me as Iz. I just hoped the distinction was enough to throw them off the trail if they were looking for me.

Jack laughed at my tenacity and slapped his friend on the shoulder. "Chill the fuck out, Eric. Go tell Maria everything is cool."

Eric looked a little aggravated at being ordered about, but scurried away like the rat he resembled, leaving Jack and I alone in the small alley. My heart was still pumping the adrenaline through my body. I was still on full alert as Jack appraised me again.

He pushed off the wall slowly and executed another step towards me. I held my ground, showing fear was the first sign of weakness, it didn't seem to matter that inside I was a quivering mess. As long as externally I exuded a calm assertiveness.

"I've been watching you wondering 'round here for days," he smiled, flicking his cigarette to the ground. "I know who you are."

I watched as the muscles in his chest rippled as he took another step towards me. My heart pounded in my chest again, but it wasn't fear that coursed through my veins, it was arousal. Knock down fucking wetness. What the fuck was wrong with me?

How could I be thinking about his appearance when I could be killed at any second? I tried to find a center of balance. If I was lascivious, I could obviously work to keep my calm.

"Oh really, who am I?" I asked, trying to keep my voice level. Stupid fucking hormones.

"Iz Swan, you're one of the Volturi's little bitches."

His voice was harsh, but I didn't miss the small flinch at the corner of his eyes as he insulted me. What the hell was with this guy?

"Aw, that's nice. You know me, shame I can't say the same for you." The combination of emotions was doing nothing for my verbal communication it seemed.

"I keep a low profile," he smirked, taking another cautious step forward. "I'm also feeling generous. You may wanna get the fuck out of here, before someone realizes I'm full of shit."

"Why would you be feeling generous?" I asked confused.

"You don't wanna know."

But I did, something in his eyes when he said that, piqued my curiosity. I wasn't sure where I'd seen it before, but there was a familiarity. I wracked my brain, the faces of my friends rolling through my mind. Then it all clicked into place. It was so obvious.

"You're bailing MA?"

"Shut the fuck up!" he growled, closing the distance between us. Having him this close had my body tingling. There was an electricity running between us. "You trying to get me killed little girl?"

"That's kinda the point ain't it?"

Jack smirked, his fingers twitched before touching the skin showing above my pants. My too small t-shirt had ridden up a little exposing my skin. I should have pulled the knife and stabbed his ass, but the trail of fire his fingertips left on my skin kept me frozen.

"I don't believe that for a second."

"Then you don't know me," I breathed.

"Tell me you wouldn't leave if you had the chance."

"I wouldn't leave," I lied.

His breath was rolling across my cheek distracting me. He towered over me, but with his head pointing down at that angle, I could feel the heated air dancing over my skin. I tried to rub my thighs together. It was highly inappropriate for me to be this sexually aroused, with not only an enemy, but a dangerous element that seemed to hang over me in warning.

"Then why are you here?"

"My parents . . ."

"Bullshit, I know how things work, Bella," he said, using my pseudonym. "You could have walked away from them, stayed with your friends."

He was right, I knew it, he knew it, even my friends in Phoenix knew it. They'd let me go because the I'd told them I needed a change of scenery after breaking up with my boyfriend. It was hard to maintain a relationship when your friends threaten the guys life for even looking at you funny. Most guys found it too hard to compete with, so we'd break up. I had never been in love.

"You have no idea . . ."

"Bullshit," he interjected, his hands gripping my hips. The intimacy of the action blew my mind a little bit. "Why do you think I haven't gone yet? I know how hard it is."

What the fuck was his deal? No one had ever been this honest with me, even in the Volturi. There was always a chance that someone could turn you in. Alarms went off in my head, I had been so caught off guard by his exterior presence that I had been careless. MA's weren't generous, MA's didn't give breaks. MA's were more hardcore than the Volturi about blood ties. He was a fucking narc.

"Who the fuck are you?" I hissed under my breath.

"I told you, I . . ."

"No," I laughed callously. "You a fed or a cop?"

Jack's hand flew to my mouth as he shuffled us around another corner in the alley. The shadows grew taller, the darkness leaving heavier shadows on our faces, and the fear began to take over again.

"How old are you, Bella?"

"Eighteen, why?"

"When were you initiated?"

"When I was eight, why?"

"You're not tired of this life? You don't feel older than you are because of everything you've seen and done?"

He was making too much sense. He was also trying to deter me, answering questions with questions. I'd had enough. Confusion and fear were already making it difficult to concentrate, I didn't need him adding to that.

"I . . . I, who are you?"

"I'm trying to save your life."

He didn't even know me, why the hell would he want to save my life? I had so many questions, no answers and a fear for my life. What the hell was going on?

"Why? Why would you try and save my life? Why would you even care? Why are you here now? What do you want from me?"

Jack let go of me and stepped back into the shadows. I heard his back hitting the wall as he released a loaded breath. I didn't move, my shallow breathing was barely a whisper in the small space. This was infuriating.

"I'm federal agent Jasper Whitlock. I have been undercover in the MA for over six years. I joined them in San Antonio Texas, and was quickly moved to Phoenix when I told them the law was chasing me.

"I spent almost five years in Phoenix, but was moved on by the bureau because of a conflict of interest."

I shook my head frowning. I had no idea where this was going or where it was leading.

"Do you remember a friend of yours, her name was Angela?"

Of course I remembered Angela. She'd been my best friend. She and I had taken ourselves out of the fighting loop years ago, she had been the one to suggest us as the spies. She was killed last year when she went into the kings territory alone. It was the reason I had agreed to let my parents move us without a fight. It was the reason that I started seeing past the lies and seeing the truth. We were nothing but pawns in some fucked up chess game to them.

"Her name is special agent Rosalie Hale. We faked her death so she could get out, she was pregnant, she didn't want to put the child in danger."

"Angela's alive?"

"Rosalie is alive and safe, but she asked me to keep an eye on you. She wanted to keep you safe."

My head whirled a little bit. Sure, I was a tough bitch, but this was too much. I had agonized for months over her death. She had been my best friend, the only shed of light I had known for the three years previous to her death. We'd avoided having anything to do with the Volturi until they called on us to do their bidding.

My knees wobbled once below me as it all hit me like a brick fucking wall. I swayed on the spot, but before anything else could happen, Jasper had his arms around me. He was holding me close to his chest as I trembled.

"I'm sorry, I know this is a lot to take in."

"So she was the conflict of interest?" I asked. My head was like a fucking pit of acid. How many of these people were involved in our lives without us knowing?

"Among other things."

"This is so fucked up."

"I know it is, but I promised Rosalie the next time I saw you, if you were looking for a way out, I would help you."

"How? Nex est solus subterlabor. There's no escaping that shit."

Was I seriously considering this? I hadn't even seen a badge for Christ's sake, yet I was willing to take his word for it because he'd mentioned my best friend. I knew without a doubt that I was wiling to get out for good, but it wasn't an option. It never had been.

"We can fake your death too," Jasper whispered, his voice full of urgency, as his eyes implored me to listen to him and consider what he was saying.

"What? You can do that?"

Jasper nodded, but looked around the corner suspiciously. "You would have to trust me."

"I don't know you."

"Do you have any other choice?"

I shook my head. Could I do this? Could I walk away from the only life I've ever known and start again? I would have nobody, would own nothing. Isabella Swan would die. What about Renee and Charlie?

"My parents?" I breathed, my heart aching a little. I had been such a brat my whole life. There would never be making up for it, only leaving a huge void in their lives.

"They would have to believe the lie."

I could do this, I could save their lives too. I had been selfish my entire life, and this was the one chance I had to give them everything I had taken from them by joining the Volturi in the first place. They loved me, the last couple of weeks had been blissfully uncomplicated, our relationship become somewhat normal.

"Rosalie already put everything together for you. She's invited you to stay with her and her husband until you get on your feet. Your name will be Mary Alice Brandon."

"How long do I have to think about this?"

"You don't, it has to be now."

"What?" I screeched, my heart in my throat.

"You have to understand, this had to be impromptu. It would never be pulled off otherwise."

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I tried to make my brain function properly. Could I do this? Without saying goodbye to my parents, without having anything of my own to take with me. I had no pictures, nothing.

"Bella, we're running out of time. Eric isn't the most efficient person in the world, but Maria is smart, if we're going to do this, it has to be now."

I was trembling, my entire body shaking in convulsions. My whole life seemed to travel behind my eyelids as I slid them shut. The happiness I had always had as a child, visiting my friend Jessica's house where I was introduced to her older brothers and sisters, the fights, the people I had almost killed. I had never killed a soul, but would I still have that if I continued down this path?

"Bella?"

Oh, God, I was out of time. I had no more time to think, I had to do this for me, for my parents for the future. I had never been loved as Bella Swan, could I metaphorically die knowing that? I looked up at Jasper, his eyes were full of sympathy and urgency. I nodded.

My whole life was going to end with one fucking nod.

Jasper stepped forward handing me a small pill.

"What's this?"

"It'll slow your heart rate down so it will be indistinguishable to the human touch. You'll pass out, but it'll be better that way."

"Why?"

"I'm going to have to shoot you."

"What?" My heart pounded against my ribcage as I thought about this. The hardest part was making the decision to let myself die. Sure, being shot would hurt like hell afterward, but it would be worth it, right? It had to be. I nodded, taking the pill and letting it slide sown my throat. I hoped it was the right thing to do, I hope trusting him hadn't been the wrong thing.

I stood leaning against the wall, waiting for anything to happen. My throat was dry from the residue from the pill and I felt my mouth dry out. I ran my tongue against the roof of my mouth.

"Here," Jasper said, handing me a gun.

"No, no guns."

"You have to shoot me, we're both dying today. Jack and Bella are going to die in this alley and only Jasper and Mary will remain."

"Alice," I said defiantly.

"What?"

"Call me, Alice."

Jasper chuckled, but placed the 9mm in my hand. He pointed to his shoulder and tensed. "Shoot me here, before your pill kicks in."

"I . . . I can't."

"You have to!" he growled, his blue eyes turning fierce.

I held up the gun with trepidation, I could feel the adrenaline fighting the effects of the pills in my chest. I whimpered slightly, the gun shaking in my hand. "I can't!"

"Now, do it NOW!"

I aimed the gun again, silent tears running down my cheeks as I stared at the spot he'd shown me. I squeezed gently on the trigger, praying that I would hit the right place. I pulled a little more, and I felt the gun recoil in my hand. The Shot echoed through the alley reverberating from the walls.

"FUCK!"

"I'm sorry," I sniffled, all of my bravado hadn't prepared me for this. I had never handled guns. I had never wanted to. I was pathetic.

"No, no, it's perfect. You hit the right place," Jasper said, his voice laced with pain as his hand held the wound on his shoulder. The blood made me a little dizzy, but that wasn't what distracted me from the look of pain on his face.

White heat seemed to coil in my chest and I wobbled on my feet. I clutched at my heart, the searing pain making my eyes roll as every ounce of my strength bled from my body. I fell to the ground with the gun in my hand. My eyes on the beautiful angel in front of me. I saw him push a small pill into his mouth, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed it. He pulled a gun from the waistband of his pants and pointed at my lifeless body.

The pain tightened around my heart again and I could feel my body falling into the darkness. I barely even noticed the impact in my shoulder, it was just another source of fire as the darkness consumed me.

~*~

I woke up feeling groggy, my mouth was dry and my shoulder hurt like a bitch as I shot upright. A small beam of light filtered through a small gap in the curtains as the television spoke quietly to itself in the other room. I had no idea where I was, but the memory flooded my mind pushing me back into the bed below me.

I groaned in pain as the pain in my shoulder multiplied. My body was torn apart as I lay silently in the darkness. I needed a drink and the rest room, but my shoulder hurt when I moved.

My shoulder hurt when I moved, but I couldn't lay here thirsty and needing the rest room.

"Fuck," I groaned, swinging my legs from the bed and sliding them over the edge. I pulled myself up with my good hand a swayed a little. The room was so dark I couldn't see a thing. I took a step to the side and felt around for a lamp that should be on the table.

The light flicked on before I even found it.

Jasper stood there, his bare chest magnificent hindered only by the bandages covering his shoulder. His eyes were hungry as he appraised me, it was the first time I looked down and noticed I was only in a bra and sweat pants.

This was just peachy.

"Sorry, Bel . . . Alice," he said, his eyes darting around the room to anything other than my body.

I giggled. I had never seen a guy flustered by my body before. It was terribly endearing.

"I'm sure it's nothing you haven't seen before, Jasper." I rolled my tongue trying to get moisture again, I could sand something with my mouth right now.

"Oh, here." Jasper rushed forward awkwardly holding out his hand with a water bottle in it. "I figured I would check and see if you were awake. I felt like crap when I woke up."

I watched him carefully as I unscrewed the cap and gulped down the cool refreshing liquid. It felt like silk as it slid down my throat, bringing instant relief to my disgusting mouth. I dried off my mouth with the back of my arm as I pulled the bottle away.

"Where are we?"

"Motel. The ambulance was one of ours, they were standing by. The took us to the hospital. Straight to the morgue in case someone was watching, then sneaked us out in body bags."

I shivered. I'd never been so happy to be unconscious before. Not that it happened often, but still, I was spared that particular memory.

"We're in Port Angeles, it's too late to take you to agent Hale's. I figured you wouldn't mind."

"No, it's fine," I said, stretching my good arm over my head to remove some of the aches in my body.

Jasper looked away again, his eyes hitting his feet. If I'd have been in the mood, I would have giggled, but there was a tugging at my subconscious mind. My body was starting to shake again. The weight of everything that happened started coming down on me like a ton of bricks.

"Bathroom?"

Jasper pointed to a door and moved out of the way as I walked past on my aching limbs. How long had I been asleep?

"There's a toothbrush and other toiletries for you in there should you need them."

"Thanks," I mumbled, making my way to the bathroom.

I pushed the door closed behind me as soon as I stepped in. I tried to keep my mind from thinking about the enormity of what I'd done. I picked up a toothbrush and tried to brush my teeth with my unsteady hand. The arm with the shoulder wound was pulled to my chest to relieve the tension in it.

I tried with everything I had to not think. My body trembled wildly around me making my teeth chatter together. I could stop the thoughts I'd been fighting, I couldn't stop the weight of everything crashing upon my shoulders.

Charlie and Renee's face passed across my mind reminding me of what I had lost. Were they grieving over a body that wasn't mine? The toothbrush fell from my hand as my legs finally gave way below me. I fell against the wall with a thud and slid down it, sobs rocking my body roughly making my shoulder hurt.

This was so wrong, this wasn't how I saw my life turning out.

"Alice?" Jasper's voice sounded concerned on the other side of the door, but the name just seemed to make everything worse. Reminding me of my new future.

An audible sob escaped with my tears. I scrunched my eyes closed, hoping he wouldn't come in. I didn't want anyone to see me like this. Somehow though, I knew better.

I heard the slight creak of the door opening, but before I could even open my eyes, his arms enveloped me, pulling me into his chest. He pulled me from the floor in one easy movement and carried me back into the room.

He laid me gently on the bed and backed away, his blue eyes looking hopeless. I didn't know what to say, my voice was long gone from me, the only sound I was able to make were wracking sobs.

"I think you're going into shock," he mumbled, his eyes darting to the phone. "I'd better call someone to come check you out, maybe give you something to help you relax?"

"Don't leave me," I cried out in panic.

Jasper sat on the edge of my bed, his hand picking up mine as he looked into my eyes. "I'm not going anywhere."

Whether it was the shock, my confusion, or my need to forget, my hands gripped the front of his shirt tightly and yanked on it. My body reacted quickly, meeting his halfway as my lips crashed against his.

Jasper tried to pull away, put I extended my other arm to tangle in the back of his soft hair. I screamed into his mouth as the pain ripped through my body from my shoulder. Jasper untangled himself from me with ease, his strong hand circled around mine and pressed them to the bed. His soulful eyes, full of concern watched me closely.

"Stop, it's just the shock. You don't need to . . ."

"No, I don't need to, but I want to." I felt the tears welling in my eyes as the rejection and confusion flooded my system.

"Don't do this, Alice," he whispered, placing his forehead on mine.

"Please," I begged, my voice breaking as I ignored the name he'd used.

He groaned from above me, I could see his eyes closing in confusion. The buzzing between us was there again, I knew he must feel it too.

"Please, please, Jasper, I need you. I need this as the last thing Bella Swan ever does. I need you."

His lips crushed against mine, the weight of it pushing me against the pillow. My good hand gripped the hair at the nape of his neck, holding him to me as his tongue brushed along my bottom lip.

I gave myself over to him completely, a small moan pouring from my lips as his hands brushed against my stomach. My body quivered at his touch. This was going to be the last thing Bella did alive, I needed to make it count.

Jasper's body crawled further onto the bed, both of his arms came down either side of my head as he nudged my thighs apart. I could feel his excitement between out thin layers of clothing. His dick pressed into the warmth of my sex, his hips grinding against me as he deepened the kiss.

My hands both worked over his shoulders. The screaming pain in my shoulder made me cringe, but I ignored it, lost in the moment, lost in the heated kiss. His muscles rippled under my touch as my fingers danced across them.

I needed this, I needed him. The way our bodies touched, molding against the frame of the other felt amazing, my thighs gripped his hips as my hips rose to meet his. He groaned into my mouth at the feeling.

"Bella," he growled, his lips trailing over my cheeks and down my neck. His fingers roughly pulled the material of my bra from my chest, only to replace it with his hot mouth. His teeth clamped over the nipple there as he bit down, his tongue flicking the swollen bud.

My back arched from the bed, again making my hips roll against his swollen dick. He tugged on the cup covering my other breast and palmed the flesh roughly. Our needs and wants seemed to push us forward as everything else seemed to fall away. We were lost in the oblivion of one another.

I let my hands continue down his back to the waist of his pants. He was wearing sweats much the same as my own. My hands ventured beneath the elastic waist, he shivered against the feel of my fingers.

"Off," I groaned as his teeth once again sunk into my flesh. His tongue teased the swollen nipple as my back arched from the bed again.

Jasper pulled away from me, leaving the cold air hitting the dampness on my chest. I shivered in pleasure, I needed this, I hadn't known exactly how much until I felt the void between our body heat. He was like force of nature, everything in me seemed to crave him.

Jasper rolled onto his knees, his hands tugging on the strings of his pants before he pushed them down his legs. My eyes gaped as I realized he had nothing on under them. I couldn't help my lips from turning up into a smile as I pushed myself from the bed, until I was sitting in front of him. The broad expanse of his body within my grasp.

I crawled onto my knees, desperate for the feel of his body against my own, for the warmth of him to surround me again. As my chest pushed against his, I dropped my hand down between us. It closed around his length, I stroked up and down his dick slowly, letting my thumb brush over the head. My lips crashed against his, when his throaty moan filled the air between us.

The noise was guttural almost primal, it seemed to soak into my skin and ignite my flesh, his hands tangled into my hair in his excitement, pulling and tugging as his lips closed around my bottom lip. My hand picked up it's tempo with my excitement, feeling him around me, feeling his throbbing member in my hand seemed to make by body come alive.

Jasper released my lip as he threw back his head in pleasure, his long throat was exposed to me as his Adam's apple bobbed.

"Fuck," he growled, his voice husky and gravelly. His fingers tightening in my hair again.

I whimpered at the sound, the slickness between my thighs become more evident by the second. The sound caught his attention and his head fell forward. His eyes bore into my own looking for signs of pain.

I bit my lip as my eyes slid closed, I could feel him twitching in my hands as my tongue darted out to wet my lips again. I released him gently, my fingers making a small circuit around the rim of his head. I ran them along his shaft, following the small trail of hair up his stomach to the ridges of his muscles.

I had never felt anything so spectacular in my life, the small rises and falls of his skin as they formed around the perfection of his abs.

Jasper's hands fell from my hair, gripping my hips roughly in his hard calloused hands. With little effort he pushed me up until I was stood on the bed before him. My hands clasped onto his shoulders tightly as he moved to grip the material of the sweats I was wearing.

He tugged on the material. The rough cotton gave way easily as the elastic in the waist glided over my hips. They fell down my legs gently and pooled at my feet, leaving me only in my panties before him.

Clutching his shoulders tightly, I stepped out of them, kicking them to the side as his fingers moved back to the edges of my underwear. He ripped them roughly from my hip, his mouth closing around the newly exposed skin as he moved to do the same at the other side.

It was an unnecessary move, but my stomach clenched at the excitement it created inside of me. I could feel the damp heat between my legs increase as he pulled away the material.

He kissed across my stomach to my other hip, nibbling and biting the flesh as he moved. His fingers slid between my legs, dusting up the flesh of my thigh to my heated sex. He dipped his fingers between the folds as his arm hooked under my knees.

My fingers gripped his hair as I slid my leg over his shoulder. His free hand moved to my waist holding me in place as he teased the bundle of nerves with his fingers. I moaned hoarsely as I swayed on my one foot, the softness of the mattress making it impossible to find my balance.

I fell backwards, my arm reaching out against the wall to stop myself. Searing pain ran through my body at the same moment Jasper pinched my swollen nub. A sound of rapturous pleasure spilled from my mouth, voiding the pain that stabbed in my shoulder.

Jasper's mouth met his fingers between my folds as my body arched to compensated the angle I was standing at. My hips bucked forward as his hot breath fanned across my wet center. The feeling was amazing, the anticipation coursed through my veins like liquid fire. His finger slid away from my clit as his mouth closed around it. He sucked gently, gripping the flesh between his teeth as his finger moved towards my damp entrance.

My whole body rocked as his tongue flicked the bundle of nerves while two of his fingers slid inside me. The combination of sensations arched my body. My back arched as my head fell over my shoulders. I had no choice but to release his hair and push against the wall with both arms. Shooting pain filled my shoulder as I felt the tug on my swollen skin where I'd been shot, but the ecstasy of the moment drowned the pain as he bit down on my clit.

My breathing was coming in loud pants as his fingers curled inside of me, his arm tightened around my waist pulling me closer to him. I had never felt anything like this before, every guy I had even been with was more concerned about his pleasure than my own, but this felt as though I was being worshipped.

Everything Jasper was doing seemed to bring more pleasure. He sucked roughly on the small nub before kissing down my folds to where his fingers still pumped within me. He pulled them out slowly, his fingers pushing gently against the walls.

I could feel his tongue licking the juices that escaped me, it felt amazing. His hot mouth covered my entrance, and my breath stuttered in my chest. He hummed gently against me sending shock waves through my body. As my back arched further, pushing my hips forward, he drove his tongue into the confines of my moist wet pussy.

I groaned in pleasure as he pushed deeper with his tongue before pulling out. He repeated this over and over again making my legs quiver and my walls close around him. Every emotion inside of me built to a combustible level, all of it turned into a ball of pressure in the pit of my stomach.

Jasper made one more sweep inside of me and I fell apart. My body rocked as my hips pushed towards him, my walls tightened around him as he rolled his tongue within me. His name fell from my lips, over and over again.

My legs gave way as the pleasure slowly subsided, the one on Jasper's shoulder sliding to the bed. Jasper's arm tightened around my waist as he pulled away from between my thighs. His other hand moved to support my back as he pulled me to him.

My whole body quivered as I came down from my high, I was barely even aware of being lowered to the bed below me. I could see the sapphire fire behind his eyes as he hovered over me, his hands dug into the bed on either side of my head. I knew what was coming next and I craved it, my mind was an empty wasteland while he was close, everything seemed to revolve around him alone.

My legs fanned to the side of him, allowing him room to slide between my legs. He rocked forward once, his dick riding the line of my folds. I moved my hand between us, grabbing his thick erection in my hand, I held him against my aching sex, waiting for him to push into me.

My other hand tangled in his hair, pulling him closer to me. Our lips crashed together in the urgency of the moment. I needed him again, I needed him to quiet the ache that seemed to call his name. I planted my feet into the bed as raised my hips.

He slid into me, and I felt him thrust as his head passed the cusp of my wet sex.

He was big, bigger than I had originally thought. My walls were tight around him. He grunted into my ear as he let me conform to his his size. I rocked my hips against him, not wanting to stop the amazing friction he produced within me.

He swung his hips back, and thrust into me again. My back raised from the bed as the pleasure rocked through me. He felt amazing. His muscles rippled under my fingers as he found his rhythm. I pushed my hips up to meet each thrust, we joined in the middle. Our panting and moans filling the others mouth as our pleasure escalated.

Jasper's thrusts became harder and harder, sweat left a damp sheen over our bodies as we moved together. Our mouths nipped and sucked our tongues battled for dominance. Everything was like a coordinated dance between us. The sexual tension in the room was practically palpable as we panted, moaned and chanted one anothers names.

Jasper pulled me into his arms as he sat back onto his knees. our chests crushed against one another, the sweat making it easy to pick up the rhythm. I used my knees as leverage, pushing down on him as he rocked up. His freed hands moved to my chest, twisting the nipple pushing me further to the proverbial edge.

We pushed deeper and harder, our flesh so close to the other as though we were crawling into each others skin. My name escaped his lips like a chant. Bella, Bella, Bella. My whole body started shuddering around him, my walls tightened around his throbbing dick as I prayed for this moment to never end.

My fingers clawed at his shoulders, scratched down his back as we both collapsed to the side. Our breaths mingled between us as we planted soft kisses anywhere we could reach. He pulled me into his side kissing my forehead as our breaths calmed.

I had never had sex like that before. I had never wanted anyone like I wanted him. The electricity still flowed between us, not as intense as it had been. It was buried below the bliss of what we had just done.

"Bella, I . . ."

"Please don't, not yet," I begged, my breath still shaky.

Both of us lay silently in the others arms. Neither of us were willing to let go of the other. I knew it was a mercy fuck on his part, I knew he'd done it to help me forget, to help ease the pain, but it was so much more for me.

Somewhere, in the midst of all this shit, I had attached myself to him. I couldn't place my finger on where or why, but I couldn't deny it.

"Bella," he murmured again quietly.

When I didn't answer he continued.

"I don't think I can say goodbye to you."

The conflict of emotion overwhelmed me. I felt exactly the same way. The silent tears fell down my cheeks, pooling against his defined chest. Where the hell did we go from here?

* * *

**A/N: Completely out of my element with that one, but I decided I was going to have some fun with it. Hope it was okay. Please remember that this is nothing like I have ever attempted before, and I took a couple of liberties with things such as the drugs and the situations.**

**Thanks to everyone. **


End file.
